Quest Items
See here for Tom Cole's Parchment Quest Quest Items listed in alphabetical order Quests Anchor (or Shabby Anchor): John Gray Location: Beach, on one of the docks. Bag: 'Foxy '''Location: 'Bus Station - right of goods stall, behind the trees. : "Help Foxy find her lost bag to unlock Lavender Seed" '''Book: Lulu Lopez Location: 'North Forest : ''"Tell me, was it you who took my book hidden in the woods!? No matter what you did with it, it's MY BOOK and please return it to me!" Straw Hat: Steve Lopez '''Location: beside the Carpenter's, right side. Crab Doll: Peach Gray Location: Behind a tree in North Forest. 'Custom Sprinkler:' Location: Near bottom left of lake at Occult Peak. Dirty Painting: '''Jim Ortiz '''Location: '''Bottom right of Eastern Town, behind a tree '''Dart Board / Darts: Andy Reed Location: Outside the Bar, in front. Experiment Part: '''Lee Yeung '''Location: Deserted Factory Location: 'Factory yard (see attached photo). : ''"Everybody attention, do not use Wind Express any more! They said you won't get any compensation for the delivery loss due to the muddy road in the factory! That was black-hearted! Who should compensate my lost experiment parts if not them?!" '''Furnace Part: David Hanks Location: 'Around the lake of Eastern Town 'Handkerchief: Jim Ortiz Location: Between Barber's and basket ball court. Game Disc (or Mysterious Disc): '''Chris Trump '''Location: Chairs outside the Bar, top left. Quest received in the mail: "Bounty: it's a common disc, but not unusual in our town. You'll recognize it when you see. I'll repay you for completing this commission. ''- Chris Trump'' : Glass Bottle: Peach Gray Location: Beach below Fishing Shop (give to Jessie Morris) Guitar: 'Duke Evans : ''"Hi friend, I'm wondering have you come to the Bar yesterday? I was drunk... I forgot where i put my guitar. Please help me find it. It's really appreciated. I don't want to lose it." 'Location: '''Basement/cellar of the Bar 'Horse Trophy: Peter Allen Location: Behind a tree to the right of the Horse Farm, Beach. Kite: Glen Cruz "My kite?! My dad made it himself, and I lost it myself... Lol... Ha-ha-ha..." Location: Near well at South Mount. Necklace: 'Adam Trump : ''"Well-paid Bounty. A crow took my necklace. It's customized and unique in this world." '''Location: '''Hidden behind a Tree above the Occult Cave entrance. '''Reward: 20 Diamonds, 10 Prosperity Old Photo: 'Steve Lopez : ''"Unbelievable! Why would someone stole even an old photo and a towel! Or maybe I lost it somewhere...?" '''Location: '''Corner above the Hot Spring (Not Sauna), just before North Forest's entrance '''Painting: Jim Ortiz Location: Behind the tree that is under the fishing spot in Eastern Town. Postcard: Jessie Morris "A postcard with the picture of ballet performance on it." Location: Fishing dock in Eastern Town. Rabbit Ears: Foxy Location: To the right of the Taoist Temple Rag Doll: Jessie Morris Location: Near bottom left pillar of the Occult Ruin Schoolbag: Jerry Allen Location: Bottom left of the Bus Station. Quest received in the mail. "Mom sent me a schoolbag by delivery one week ago... The delivery guy said he put it on the station. But couldn't find it. I'm wondering if you've seen it? I'll repay you for completing this commission." ''- Jerry Allen'' Secret Photo :Lu Lu? Location: under broken bridge (right) occult ruin while cutting tree in autum Snake Statue: Tom Cole Location: Top right corner of the School Library : "Neighbors! Our library has lost a collection! Please help us retrieve it" Steel: David Hanks Location: '''Near the Eastern Lake,' below the Occult Ruin. '''Stethoscope: 'Lee Yau Location: Backyard of the Hospital/pharmacy "Yesterday some patient brought my stethoscope away... I don't mean to bother you, but if you happen to see it, would you please bring it back to me?" : Trophy: 'Jessie Morris : ''"My trophy Golden is lost! Faybe I lost it last night when I was pursuing a rabbit?! Anyway, hope you can help me retrieve Golden!" 'Location: '''At the School basketball court, above above the ping pong table. 'Watch: Lee Yeung Location: 'Wedding Ring:' Tom Cole Location: Hidden near bottom left of the lake at the Occult Peak, located near the Taoist Temple and the Occult Cave Reward: A cactus bonsai 'World Map:' Chris Trump Location: Near bottom of Eastern Lake while chopping down trees in Eastern Town.